To Date The Dragonborn
by MissDelight
Summary: People react to the Dragonborn and Farengar Secret-Fire being in a relationship. Fluffy one shot, complete. BosmerF!DB/Farengar. WARNING: Sex and bondage.


WARNING: Contains sexy sex and bondage!

The sun was shining over Whiterun as Sina scurried through the market, nimbly leaping and dancing past all obstacles, her face brimming with mirth. Her brown, sun streaked hair, bouncing on her shoulders, she dashed upstairs to the Cloud District, passing Jorvaskr and quickly putting on her brakes to avoid barreling into Vilkas and his twin brother, Farkas.

"Oh, hey guys," Sina said with a friendly smile, hopping impatiently from foot to foot, looking for a way around them.

"Where have you been?" Vilkas asked gruffly, deliberately blocking her path. Sina was prone to constantly disappearing without so much as a word, unceremoniously dropping the duties of Harbinger on his back.

"Riften," she said with a grin. "Oh hey, what's that?!" she yelped in surprise, looking up at Gildergreen's branches.

The twins' heads snapped up and Vilkas felt Sina dive swiftly between them.

"Why _you_-!" he snarled, red faced, as she hollered with laughter, whirlwind sprinting her way past a guard and forcing him to stumble back a step. He fell into the aquifer with a loud splash. Scrambling up onto the hill, he sputtered something about stopping all that shouting after her retreating figure.

* * *

Sina swept through the Great Hall, moving as silent as a whisper, holding a hand over her mouth whenever an excited giggle threatened to spill out and give her away. At the corner to Farengar's laboratory, she set her pack down and furtively glanced around the corner. A wicked grin crept over her face as she saw his back was turned, giving her a delightful view of him leaning over his arcane enchanter.

Moving with feline grace, she tiptoed behind the tall Nord, reached up, and snatched his blue hood back.

Farengar whirled around with fire in his eyes to see Sina, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his face sans hood, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Sina!" he exclaimed in a mixture of aggravation and delight, as seemed to be the norm with her entrances. "You shouldn't startle me like that. I could have been working on something important."

Sina gave him a sarcastic, 'oh really?' look.

"That was the point," she purred, leaning closer, "All work and no play is bad for you."

Farengar smiled despite himself, warmed by the hungry look she was giving him.

"You were gone for quite awhile," he said, brushing a strand of hair back, savoring the 'mmm' she made as he stroked her thin, pointed ear.

"Miss me?" she whispered.

He took her hand in his, dark brown against his pale white, bringing it to his lips.

"Terribly."

He spotted a glint in her eye, one which loudly stated 'I am up to something'. Although, he had learned, nearly all of Sina's body language usually spoke much the same.

"Notice anything _missing _lately…?" she asked merrily with feigned innocence.

Farengar scowled darkly at her.

"That was _you_?!" he demanded in a growl. "I've been looking for my research notes for a week!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed with delight, clapping her hands together and eagerly grabbing the book from her belt and thrusting it into his hands. "I picked right, didn't I? That's your most precious possession?!"

Farengar glared at her, a familiar headache already forming.

The wood elf squealed happily.

"You owe me what it's worth! Which, is apparently _a lot!_"

Farengar put a hand over his forehead, trying to release some of the tension there.

"Sina. I've told you before, Nords don't practice the Rite of Theft. _Stop stealing my things_."

"Stop getting your stuff stolen," she said with galling indifference.

Farengar paused, staring at her intently for a moment, before tossing his notes recklessly behind him. Grabbing her around the waist and back of the neck, he pressed her hard against him, kissing her hungrily. Sina helpfully stood on her toes to give him a better angle, though Farengar still had to crane his neck.

Sina was tiny even by Bosmer standards. When people met her for the first time, they usually asked her three times, at a minimum, if she was absolutely _sure _she was the Dragonborn.

She hopped up, wrapping her legs around Farengar's waist, so they were face to face, and he turned around and set her on the enchanter, running his hands through her hair as he nipped at her neck.

Sina groaned, feeling his hips press against hers. His research notes had definitely been the way to go. She was going to steal the hell out of them every time she left Dragonsreach from now on.

Sina and Farengar jumped, interrupted by a loud cough at the door. Sina pouted, resting her elbow on her knee, and head on her palm, as Farengar disentangled himself and met Jarl Balgruuf's gaze.

"I hate to interrupt, but if Proventus turns any redder, the poor man's heart may give out," Balgruuf said in a gentle but firm voice, smiling apologetically at his court wizard.

Farengar nodded respectfully, and to Sina's irritation, replaced his hood. She was going to take a pair of shears to that garment, and _soon_, if he didn't stop insisting on wearing it up every second of the day.

"Dragonborn," the Jarl asked, giving her a piercing look, "Could you spare a moment? There's something I need to discuss with you."

Sina sighed.

"Yeah, okay."

Grumbling a little, she hopped down from the enchanter, following after the retreating figure of the jarl.

A shrill gasp escaped her lips as a hand firmly swatted her backside. Turning around, she grinned madly at Farengar, massaging her posterior as she continued to walk backwards. He gave her a sly wink, retrieving his notes from the floor.

_Oh, that Nord…_ she thought affectionately, mentally savoring the look on his face as she chased after the jarl.

Balgruuf pushed open the massive doors that lead out of the war room, and walked out on to the Great Porch. Sina inhaled the fresh air and ran to the edge of the balcony, savoring the expansive scenery of snow-tipped mountains and mist covered forests. This was more like it. Why couldn't all meetings take place outside with a killer view?

The Jarl folded his arms, rigidly setting his jaw, and staring silently at Sina.

"Dragonborn, I'd like to discuss Farengar with you."

"Sure!" Sina exclaimed. She loved talking about Farengar.

"I won't mince words," he said, glaring at her with a protective look in his eyes. "I'd like to know what your intentions are toward my court wizard."

Sina paused, considering.

"Well, I intend to steal his notes. Oh! And I intend to give him this neat artifact I found, you can put lots of souls in it, over and over-" she was reaching into her pack to show him, but the jarl shook his head, interrupting her.

"I mean _romantic _intentions, Sina," he said, using her name over her title.

"Oh, that's kind of direct," she said, a bit surprised. "Well… we haven't done it on the throne yet. And I was thinking-"

"No!" the jarl shouted, trying hard to keep the imagery from conjuring in his mind. "That's not what I meant, Sina. And no sex on my throne! Do you understand me?"

"Darn."

The Jarl ran a hand across his face.

"Sina," he said, giving the talk one more try. "I mean _emotionally_. Do you understand?"

She gave him a dubious look, quirking an eyebrow.

"You want to know, what I intend to do to Farengar, emotionally?" she replied, giving the jarl a curious look.

"Yes. Exactly."

Sina looked at him as if he were profoundly stupid, perfectly reflecting his earlier expression.

"What do you humans normally intend to do to one another in a relationship?" she asked, scoffing at him. "I'm going to love him. I'll spend each day looking for a way to make him smile. It's best when he doesn't see it coming, because his eyes crinkle adorably when he smiles unexpectedly. I mean, beyond supporting him and doing my best to ensure he's happy, I'm not sure- oh, hey," she said in soft surprise as the jarl hugged her in a fatherly embrace.

"I'm glad to hear it, Sina," he said, breaking away, wearing a relieved smile. He was beginning to think their conversation was doomed. She seemed entirely flighty, but Farengar had assured him she was not remotely as unassuming as she came off. "He's like a son to me. And he's been badly hurt in the past. I'm relieved to know that I won't have to seek vengeance on you for hurting him."

"Wait, what?" Sina squeaked from his tight embrace.

"I have a shovel and hundreds of acres of land," the jarl explained, holding her closer. "Anyone who would hurt my court wizard, would never be found."

"Heh heh heh…" Sina laughed weakly. "You… sure do care about him! I think I've had enough hugging now. 'Don't hurt Farengar', message received!" she said with a quick salute as she sprinted away, looking nervously back at the jarl with wide eyes.

Making her way back to the Great Hall, she was surprised to run into a pair of familiar faces.

"Delvin! Bryn! What are you guys doing here?!" she asked in delight, leaping up and throwing her arms around each of them in turn.

"Good t'see ya again, love," Delvin greeted back.

"Hello, lass," Brynjolf said, giving her a scratchy peck on the cheek where his red stubble brushed her skin. The tall thief pointed over at Farengar. "Now, is that the, 'tall drink of wizard', you were telling us all about?"

"Yeah, that's him. Although, he's much sexier without the hood," she said with a grin, before fixing them both with a serious look. "No stealing from him, either of you. That's my gig."

"Perish the thought," Delvin said reassuringly.

"We just wanted to have a look at him, that's all," Brynjolf said, eyeing the mage. "Make sure he's treating you properly."

Sina narrowed her eyes at Brynjolf.

"If Mercer'd had a lover, would you have checked if they were treating him properly?"

"Well... no, probably not," Brynjolf admitted.

"Then why are you checking on me?" Sina asked.

"Ah…" they both exchanged a glance.

"It's just, you bein' so… _small_," Delvin said, trying his best for a diplomatic tone. "We was afraid somethin' bad might happen' to ya."

Sina sighed.

"You guys are sweet. I know I don't look it, but I'm a lean, mean, dragon killing machine. Nothing 'bad' has, or will, happen to me with Farengar. Leastwise, nothing I'm not wholly in favor of," she said with a meaningful smile. "Now scram, both of you! If anyone's going to stand around eyeballing the court wizard of Whiterun, it's me."

After they had left, Sina meandered into Farengar's laboratory and seated herself on the edge of his table.

"What was all that about?" he asked, glancing up at her from his chair.

"Oh, they're some friends from my guild in Riften. They were worried you were sticking it to me without my permission," she said, giving his hood a mischievous look, adding, "On account of me being so small. Oh! And I think the jarl just threatened to kill me if I hurt you."

Farengar stroked his chin.

"Our relationship does seem to be causing quite a stir, doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm," she said absently, not really listening. Farengar spotted the familiar glint in her eye.

"What are you-" he began, as she quietly said, "_Tiid klo ul_."

"-plotting?" he finished, feeling suddenly lighter.

Sina struggled to keep her face straight, giving him her best, 'me? up to something?' look.

Farengar's hand flew to the side of his head, feeling where his hood used to be, as Sina began to whistle innocently, nonchalantly pulling a scrap of blue cloth, looking like it had been hurriedly sliced apart with a dagger, from behind her. Farengar grabbed for his hood, a low growl coming from the back of his throat, his teeth grit together. Sina snatched it away from him, rolling back across his desk, knocking potions and soul gems around as he leapt after her. Once on her feet, she triumphantly tucked the hood into her breeches.

Farengar, narrowing his eyes in a look which clearly read, 'as if that's going to stop me', easily swung her up over one shoulder and carried her back to his bed chamber.

Sina grinned to herself, wondering if the hood topped his research notes.

In one fluid motion he tossed her onto the bed, and moved to sit astride her hips, pinning both of her hands over her head. With his other hand, he slowly stroked across her leggings, as if in search of something hidden, deliberately avoiding where his hood obviously was.

Sina grinned as he made a thorough investigation, making enthusiastic sounds as his hand moved lower. A loud 'mmm!' escaped her lips as he was nearly between her legs, quickly replaced by a disgruntled yelp, as he snatched his tattered hood free with a taunting, "Oh, _there_ it is."

Sina squirmed beneath him, frustrated out of her mind and completely trapped.

"Farengar, c'mon," she whined softly. "It's not fair when you tease me back! I had to cut it off. You look too handsome without it. I was doing a public service!"

Farengar smiled mischievously at her, making a quiet 'hm'.

"How do you feel about being tied up?" he asked evenly, not putting any pressure on the concept.

Sina grinned, liking the sound of it very much.

"I'm a fan."

"And how do you feel about being gagged?"

"Also a fan. Thanks for asking first, by the way."

Farengar leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her ear.

"If you want me to stop for any reason, just shake your head. Understand?"

Sina made a show of shaking her head.

"Yep. Clear," she said with a grin.

Farengar kissed her lips, then stuffed the blue cloth into her mouth.

"No Dragonshouting your way out of this one," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. Removing his rope belt, he tied her hands together and secured them to the top of his bed, before removing her leggings, and then tying her ankles to either post.

Sina struggled, unable to escape, wondering what he would do next, admiring the wicked grin on his face, so much more pleasantly visible without his hood.

She moaned loudly, her voice climbing into a shrill sound at the end, into said cloth, as she felt him slide his tongue slowly up from the center between her legs, to her top, just on the edge of being too stimulating to bear.

Farengar smiled at her as she panted.

"The whole keep would have heard that, if your mouth wasn't full," he chuckled, "Or perhaps they did regardless."

Gasping, she watched him move between her legs again, repeating the motion while she responded with muffled praises and screams of pleasure. The moment she felt his finger enter her, she screamed as loudly as she could into her gag, feeling herself come intensely.

Farengar remained still, until her shuddering stopped. Then he began to slide his finger in and out of her at a slow pace. Sina made tiny gasps, trying to adjust to the feeling, still sensitive from her first orgasm, as small sparks of pleasure shot through her from the tiniest motions. And then he began moving his tongue once more, and her mind clocked out. Time lost all meaning as she listened to her own pleasured moans, losing count of her orgasms. It was too difficult to tell what qualified as an orgasm anymore, when every touch of his fingers and stroke of his tongue felt indescribably good.

Just as she was sure she could take no more, Farengar plucked the gag from her mouth and flipped her body over.

"Oh please, oh please," she moaned in a continuous gasp as she felt him grind against her, wanting to feel that unbelievable warmth inside of her.

The Nord pushed against her, and she yelped a bit, partly over stimulated and partly adjusting to his size. Farengar rocked gently, sliding further into Sina each time until he was buried inside her.

Sina peered over her shoulder, reveling at the sight of his half closed eyes as he was still for a moment, thank the Divines, letting her adjust to his size. Slowly, he bucked against her, eliciting a moan, and she felt him twitch inside of her in response. He started building up a rhythm, Sina delighting in the sound of his urgent breaths until she felt him swell, pushing her over one last time as he came inside of her.

Sina screamed three different deities names, before collapsing onto the bed.

"Oh Auriel, that was _good_," she murmured into Farengar's shoulder as he, untied her hands, and wrapped an arm around her.

They closed their eyes, basking in the afterglow for quite awhile. At length, a resounding crash and cries of "_Dragon! Dragon!_" had them leaping out of bed to find their respective clothing.

Following everyone out to the Great Porch, Sina was surprised to see her favorite dragon in the world, Paarthurnax, perched on the balcony, the guards of Whiterun nervously standing before him with their swords drawn.

Sina bounded forward, jumping up and waving hello.

"Have I come at a bad time? _Krosis_," the dragon said, looking at her disheveled hair.

"A few minutes earlier and I would have been pissed! But no, your timing's fine," Sina said with a grin. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to meet the _jul_ who thinks himself worthy of the _Dovahkiin_," Paarthurnax said.

"You want to meet the who with the what?" Sina asked, furrowing her brow. "Oh, my lover? Wow, and I thought the jarl was over protective! Who knew I had someone even scarier worried about me! Aw, I'm really touched, Paarthurnax! You're like the big, scaly dad I never had!" she said, patting his leathery cheek.

Needless to say, no other men dared approach the Dragonborn from that day on, which was just as well. Farengar had no inclinations of sharing Sina with anyone else.


End file.
